


Sacrifice

by Nuts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Magic, Mention of human sacrifice, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha, un village déni, prospère, paisible, est le foyer d'Hinata Hyuuga, la fille du chef. Seulement, y vivre n'est pas aussi idyllique qu'on pourrait le croire. Il ne faut pas oublier que la protection du village a un prix à payer, tous les deux ans. Cette année, c'est le tour d'Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

  _La forêt qui entourait le village s'appelait la Forêt de la Tranquillité. Elle était  magnifique. Du plus  éclatant  des verts au  printemps.  Et  aux feuilles d'or en  automne.  De  plus, elle portait très bien son nom. Un calme apaisant y régnait._  
  
_Mais pourtant, c'était une forêt interdite._  
   
   
   
                                   Partie Une : La Cérémonie.  
   
   
 

                    - Hinata !

                                                                

 

            On m'appelait. Pourtant je ne répondis pas. J'étais bien trop absorbée par la vision de cette jeune fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, lisses, semblables à des pans du ciel nocturne parsemé d'étoiles; sombres et luisant.  Deux mèches de chaque côté de sa tête étaient tirées vers l'arrière puis tressées finement ensemble. Une frange retombait délicatement sur son front. Sa peau était si pâle qu'on aurait dit une magnifique poupée de porcelaine ; prête à se briser à tout instant. Ses lèvres étaient rouges sang. On avait maquillé ses joues de roses, pour donner un peu de vie à son visage.  Et ses yeux de nacre étaient emplis de tristesse.

  La jeune fille était parée d'une magnifique robe de soie rouge, faîtes sur mesure pour elle, qui laissait découvrir le haut de son dos. Elle n'avait pas de longues manches, comme un kimono, mais des manches toutes serrées autour de ses bras gracieux. La robe était maintenue par un morceau de soie blanc cassé au niveau du ventre. Mais le jupon était si long qu'il était facile de se prendre les pieds dedans et de tomber si on ne faisait pas attention.

 

  J'avais beau la regarder sous tous les angles, scruter chaque détail d'elle, je ne trouvais pas de ressemblance entre elle et moi. Elle ne me ressemblait pas du tout ! Je n'affichais jamais un visage aussi impassible. Je n'avais pas une aura froide comme elle. Je n'avais jamais une telle tristesse dans mon regard. Et je ne me maquillais jamais.

   Et pourtant c'était bien mon reflet dans ce miroir.

 

  J'aurais pu rester longtemps ainsi, si la porte de ma chambre ne s'était pas ouverte discrètement. Je ne bougeai pas. Je n'avais même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui était là. La personne vint s'assoir sur le lit derrière moi et soupira bruyamment.

 

\- Ce n'est pas juste, finit-elle par dire au bout d'une longue minute de silence.

 

  Je me retournai alors pour la dévisager.

 

\- Neji.

 

  Mon cousin était aussi méconnaissable que moi. Il portait un kimono traditionnel noir. Il était très classe, je l'admettais volontiers, mais il ne s'habillait jamais ainsi. Bien que ce genre de vêtements lui allait parfaitement, je trouvai que ce n'était pas _lui_. De plus, on avait soigneusement brossés ses longs cheveux de jais. Et il sentait le parfum. Il avait l'air d'un parfait noble ; fier et beau.

 

\- C'est à cause de l'autre veille peau ! s'exclama-t-il.

 

  Mais sa personnalité contrastait fortement avec son apparence.

 

\- Neji ! Répliquai-je, outrée qu'il parle ainsi d'une Ancienne de notre village.

\- Quoi ?! C'est la vérité ! Ce n'est qu'une vielle peau avide de pouvoir ! Pourquoi crois-tu que ce soit toi qui es été choisie ? Pour affaiblir la famille principale de Konoha !

 

  Je ne répondis pas. Je savais très bien ce que pensais Neji. Et il savait très bien ce que je pensais. Nous étions comme des jumeaux ; fusionnels. Mon oncle, son père, était décédé alors que nous étions très jeunes, et mon père avait pris Neji sous son aile. Nous avions le même âge et étions devenus très vite aussi proches que des frères et sœurs. Je savais très bien de ce qu'il pensait de la façon dont les Anciens dirigeaient le village alors que c'était l'obligation du chef de notre clan.

En l'occurrence, mon père.

\- Elle a déjà fait le coup une fois ! poursuivit-il.

 

  Je savais très bien de quoi il parlait, même si je ne le laissais pas paraitre. Il y avait dix ans de cela, c'était aussi une Hyuuga qui fut choisie ; Yuuki Hyuuga, ma mère. Evidemment, cette démarche ne cherchait qu'à affaiblir mon père. Et je dois dire que cela avait très bien fonctionné. Mon père gardait toujours une telle tristesse dans le regard et dans la voix. Surtout quand il me disait que je ressemblais chaque jour de plus en plus à ma mère.

 

  Je me levai alors, incapable de regarder mon cousin plus longtemps. Je n'avais pas envie d'aborder le sujet. Pas maintenant. Je me postai devant la fenêtre et regardai au dehors. Le cerisier de la cours était garni de fruits aussi rouges que mes lèvres.  Je me souvenais de m'être assise à ses pieds, dans les bras de ma mère alors que mille et un pétales roses nous tombaient dessus. Elle chantait. Pendant des heures, nous étions restées ainsi. C'était le seul souvenir que j'avais d'elle.

 

\- Bon sang, Hinata ! Tu devrais t'y opposer !

 

  Je me retournai alors pour faire face à Neji, bien déterminée à ne plus fuir à mes problèmes.

 

\- Pourquoi ? m'exclamai-je. Son plus grand argument est que nous sommes la famille principale de Konoha et que cela ne nous extrait pas de la tradition ! Si je me rétractais, que penserait le village ? Et mon père qui déclare tous les cinq ans que c'est un honneur d'être choisie ! Il faut que ce soit moi.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si résignée à être sacrifiée ? répliqua Neji.

 

  Je le dévisageai trente secondes. Sa voix semblait si en colère qu'elle en tremblait et pourtant son visage demeurait encore et toujours impassible. Et ses paroles raisonnaient en moi comme un écho dans la montagne. C'était douloureux. Très douloureux.

 

\- Neji...

\- J'avais promis de te protéger...

 

  Il baissa la tête, honteux. Il ne voulait pas que je vois ses prunelles de nacre remplies de tristesse, débordantes de gouttes d'eau salée. Mon cœur se serra en entendant son aveu, en comprenant la véritable raison de sa colère. Je me précipitai vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et posa ses mains au creux de mes reins. Je sentis ses larmes douloureuses mouiller mon épaule.

 

\- Tu es tellement magnifique...

\- Chut...

\- J'aurais tellement voulu être le témoin de ton mariage, continua-t-il. Tout le village se serait réuni. La cérémonie aurait été grandiose. Tu aurais été la plus belle épouse de tout le pays. Et moi, j'aurais eu la chance de me tenir à tes côtés...

\- Tais-toi.

 

  Une seule et unique larme perla sur ma joue.

 

 

 

 

 

 

            J'étais calmement assise sur mes genoux dans la petite pièce vide. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers la porte coulissante, le seul rempart qui me séparait de l'extérieur. Quelques éclats de voix me parvenaient, la rumeur de la foule me permettant de me faire une idée sur nombre de personnes présentes. Tout le village, assurément.

Les gens attendaient avec impatience.

 

  Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Mais ce n'était pas Neji. Mon père avança à grandes enjambée vers moi. Il portait son plus beau kimono de cérémonie, le gris. Il se tenait droit, la tête haute. La majesté qu'il dégageait habituellement était à peine ternie par ses sentiments. Il s'arrêta tout à coup et me regarda, ne sachant quoi faire. Son regard était empli de tristesse et d'une tendresse douloureuse. Il s'assit lui aussi, ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'il me scrutait. Je ne supportais pas son regard. Je baissai les yeux pour fixer mes doigts qui s'enlaçaient et se délaçaient, mal à l'aise.

 

\- Tu es magnifique, dit-il aussi, relevant mon menton pour qu'il puisse voir mon visage.

 

  Je ne répondis pas. Si j'avais essayé de prononcer une seule parole, ma gorge se serrait nouée et j'aurais commencé à sangloter. Mais je devais rester fière. C'était un honneur d'être choisie. Aussi, je ne dis rien. Je pense que mon père comprit cela, car il me caressa la joue et sourit tristement.

 

\- Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire subir cela. J'aurais dû m'opposer à la décision. J'aurais dû...

 

  Il s'arrêta ; ses mots ne me consolait pas plus qu'ils ne le consolaient lui-même. Sa main déserta ma joue. Il baissa les yeux et fouilla un instant dans sa poche pour en sortir un collier. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Jamais une autre sacrifiée n'avait porté quelque chose de semblable, j'en étais certaine. Elles portaient toujours la même tenue, comme le disait la tradition. Une robe de couleur différente, oui, mais toujours en soie. Un morceau de soie blanc pour la serrer. Les cheveux étaient soigneusement brossés. Et puis toujours le même maquillage...

Mais jamais de bijou. Je n'avais jamais vu aucune d'entre elles porter un petit collier en argent.

 

  De plus, celui que tenait mon père n'était pas banal, et tout à fait joli. Le pendentif représentait un flocon de neige. Il devait y avoir une signification particulière...

 

  Mon père s'approcha lentement de moi et passa le collier autour de mon cou pour l'accrocher. Il s'éloigna ensuite et le contempla avec un regard tendre et un sourire triste.

 

\- Il appartenait à ta mère.

 

  Je restai muette. Mon cœur battait très fort dans ma poitrine. Cette révélation me chamboulait. Elle embrumait ma tête. Elle me piquait les yeux. Elle serrait mon cœur...  J'aurais voulu dire tellement de choses, poser tellement de questions... Mais il était trop tard, maintenant.

 

\- Joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie.

 

  Je m'effondrai alors dans ses bras, la gorge nouée, les yeux remplis de larmes, et pourtant je ne pleurais pas. Je me l'étais interdit. Je venais tout juste d'avoir quinze ans. J'étais jeune. Trop jeune. J'avais à peine commencé à vivre. Je n'avais pas fini mes études. Je n'avais jamais quitté Konoha. Je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse... Je n'avais même jamais embrassé personne !

 

  Non, j'étais trop jeune pour cesser de vivre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            J'avais la tête haute. Je faisais face à tous les villageois, qui me dévisageaient avec avidité. J'étais une sorte d'émerveillement, d'attraction pour eux. Mais je ne faisais pas attention à cela. Mon regard était fixé au loin, imperturbable. Derrière moi, de chaque côté, se tenait mon père et mon cousin, aussi impassible que moi. Nous écoutions tous le discours de l'Ancienne.

 

\- Aujourd'hui, vingt et un juin, comme tous les cinq ans, nous célébrons la création de village. En ce jour le plus long de l'année, nous remercions l'esprit protecteur de Konoha. Nous remercions le Bijuu Sacré pour sa protection et son indulgence, envers nous. Nous le remercions pour toutes ces années de prospérité, puissent-elles continuer longtemps pour que les générations futurs puissent vivre en paix.

 

  C'était toujours les mêmes mots. Toujours la même rengaine lassante. Toujours les mêmes prières affligeantes. Toujours les mêmes belles paroles pour justifier des actes monstrueux. Mais personne n'est en position de contester les traditions ancestrales.

 

\- Cette année, Hyuuga Hinata a l'immense honneur de participer à ces remerciements en personne. Elle a l'honneur de représenter le village devant le Bijuu Sacré. Elle a l'honneur de participer à la félicité des générations futurs, de la paix et de la prospérité de Konoha. Elle perpétue ainsi l'âge d'or de notre village.

 

  Suivants la tradition, tous les habitants, les Anciens et même mon père, s'inclinèrent devant moi. Tous me remercièrent de consacrer ma vie à leur survie. Tous remercièrent mon sacrifice en silence, sans un mot, comme si on n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Bien que je savais que Neji brûlait de crier sur les toits l'injustice dont j'étais victime.

 

\- Je remercie Hinata Hyuuga pour l'honneur qu'elle nous fait. Elle nous offre sa vie. C'est la plus belle preuve de loyauté qu'elle puisse nous faire. Nous la remercions. Nous n'oublierons jamais son nom. Nous n'oublierons jamais son offrande.

 

  Un frisson me parcourut. J'avais souvent entendu ce discours, seul le nom changeait. Et j'en avais toujours pensé la même chose. La seule phrase qui manquait est : « Nous n'oublierons jamais son sacrifice. » Mais, avant cette date, je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon père prononcerait un jour ses mots pour moi. Je me retournai pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Mais il ne me regardait pas, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec les autres. Non, je n'étais pas comme les autres. J'étais sa fille. Et il ne pouvait pas me regarder sans penser à tout ce qu'il perdait. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer devant tous les citoyens de Konoha. 

 

  L'Ancienne me lança un regard amusé. Je savais que Neji lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Moi, je me contentais de la regarder sans refléter mes sentiments. Sinon, elle aurait était noyée par ma colère et ma tristesse. Mais cela n'aurait servi à rien.

 

  Je laissai mon regard parcourir la foule avant d'incliner respectueusement la tête. Les applaudissements habituels suivirent. Année après année, cérémonie après cérémonie, sacrifice après sacrifice, je trouvais cela de plus en plus pathétique. Et voilà que tout ça était organisé pour moi... Quelle ironie !

 

  La suite se passa très rapidement. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. On me conduisit dans la voiture en bois qui m'emmena jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt de la Tranquillité. Le cortège suivait de près, comme lors d'un défilé ou d'un mariage. J'étais seule. Je pensai alors aux précédentes, qui avaient dû devenir folle dans cette espace confiné, seule, sachant qu'elle allait bientôt mourir...

 

  Je pensai alors à ma mère, qui avait vécu cela dix ans auparavant. Mon cœur se serra. J'imaginai la douleur qu'elle avait dû ressentir, lorsque mon père la regarda s'éloigner, prononça son discours avec moi à côté. Je ne voulais pas penser au déchirement de voir sa fille pour la dernière fois, alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans, de savoir qu'on ne la verrait pas grandir, tomber  amoureuse, se marier et avoir des enfants à son tour...

 

  Mais quelle importance ? Puisque j'allais la suivre dans la tombe...

 

  Je descendis et fis face à la Forêt Interdite. Je me retournai pour graver dans ma mémoire la dernière image de mon père, les épaules affaissées, le regard triste, la mine abattu, un sourire d'adieu sur le bout des lèvres, de Neji, le visage désespéré, les poings serrés. Je leur lançai un dernier sourire. Puis je vis l'Ancienne et son air carnassier. Elle venait de remporter la bataille.

 

  Elle s'approcha de moi et souffla dans mon oreille :

 

\- Adieu. Va rejoindre ta mère.

 

  Puis elle me poussa dans le dos avec une force qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas chez elle. Je faillis trébucher. Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais entrée dans la forêt. Le village me semblait déjà très loin, alors que je n'avais qu'à contourner un buisson pour le retrouver.

 

\- HINATA !

 

  La voix de mon cousin résonna longtemps dans la clairière. Elle résonna encore plus longtemps dans ma tête. Il avait dû essayer de me suivre. Mais je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière désormais. C'était trop tard... J'étais dans la forêt. Seule. Seule avec mon destin.


End file.
